1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and panel module thereof, and in particular to a flat panel display with a narrow frame creating better production efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays comprise passive and active matrix display technologies. Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a common type of passive matrix display (PMLCD), and active matrix display includes plasma display panels (PDP), light emitting diodes (LED), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFD), electroluminescent displays (ELD), field emission displays (FED), and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,139, as shown in FIG. 1, provides a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display includes a housing 10 (made of plastic) and a panel module 20. The housing 10 has a front cover 101 and a rear cover 102, with the panel module 20 disposed therebetween. The covers 101, 102 not only protect the panel module 20 but also provide aesthetic benefits.
The panel module 20 is joined with the rear cover 102 of the housing 10 by a fastening device, such as screws 30, mating with holes 103, 201 on the side surface of the rear cover 102. Although design may provide a narrow frame structure (with frame thickness d as narrow as possible), the assembling process is complicated. During assembly, one operator needs to fix the first side of the cover, turns the display, and then fastens the other side of the display so as to affect the productivity and efficiency.
The cited disclosure also provides another liquid crystal display as shown in FIG. 2. Screw holes 42 are disposed on the front side of the panel module 40. In this case, although there is no need to rotate the panel module 40 during assembly, the placement of the screw holes on the front side increases wall thickness D of the frame 41. As a result, the object of a narrow frame profile is compromised. Similar problems occur in other types of flat panel displays.